Raptor's Nest
by Ser Roland
Summary: When Rex Raptor discovers a mysterious fossil a ancient power is released like no other and all existance is threatened! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch.1 Regrets

The sound of his alarm clock woke Rex up, groaning he rolled over from his bed and hit the switch that turned the annoying buzzing off. Sighing he managed to heave himself up and slip out of his bed covers. He yawned and stretched out all while admiring his awards and trophies for being a champion duelist. 'Continental Champion!' one said while another read 'Duelist Master!'

Rex grew angry when he saw them; he was once one of perhaps the best duelists in the world, now he was the laughing stock of the entire game next to Weevil. The once proud duelist champion was no more ever since Yugi and his friend Joey humiliated him over and over again.

"If only I can do it all over again I could beat them!" He thought, "If there was just someway I could go back I would no matter the cost!"

Deciding not to get himself worked up over it like he had so many times before he walked to his drawer, got his clothes, and walked to the bathroom to shower. Thirty minutes later he came out with new clothes he recently purchased, black dickies with a T-rex shirt and fang medallion. Rex ran a finger through his long hair,

"I gotta get a haircut." He said to himself.

Feeling hungry he strode into the kitchen and saw a note on the dining table, shrugging he walked over to it and picked it up, it read:

Dear Rex,

I would like to tell you that I'm going to be working late tonight. There are pastries in the fridge and fruit in the cabinet. I don't want you playing cards too late at night with your friends, and you have to be in bed by nine.

Love, Mom!

"Friends?" Rex repeated, "I don't have any friends!"

Rex tore the letter in two and threw it in the trashcan, like his dueling career his personal life had been falling apart as well. Weevil found some new kids to hang out with and literally stopped talking to him, whenever he tried to talk to someone to make new friends they called him 'nerd' and 'freak' and whatever else they could think of. Rex felt a sickening feeling in his gut and no longer felt hungry. Groaning he turned back to his room and picked up his dueling deck.

He quickly examined the cards and looked at the mighty creatures that haunted each picture.

"If only I could bring them to life." He thought bitterly, "Then my life would be so much easier."

Putting his deck in his pocket he picked up his house key and walked out his apartment. Rex walked down the steps and soon entered the busy streets of the town. He scanned the horizon, like a predator searching for a victim, he was hoping to play some cards to kill some time and anger, and maybe win some easy cash. He smiled when he saw a gang of kids playing Duel Monsters at a street corner.

"This should be easy." He thought.

Rex put on a friendly smile and walked over to the gang of kids, "Hey you guys need an extra player?" He asked.

Twenty minutes later Rex grinned when he counted his earnings, "Fifty dollars in all easiest money I've ever earned, now for a quick stop at the arcade."

Rex crossed several streets and eventually made his way to the arcade across town; he frowned when he saw the small game shop across the street.

"Yugi's hang out better stay low." He said to himself.

Rex scanned the building for any sign of Joey or Yugi, to his relief they weren't there. And he continued on towards the arcade.

"What?" Rex cried out when the screen flashed Game Over You Lose.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He growled and reached into his pocket for more money, he retracted his hand when he began having second thoughts, "Nah better not fifty dollars doesn't come this easy."

Sighing he started for the sliding doors of the arcade and walked past many teens laughing and smiling with their friends. Rex instantly felt a lonely once more.

"This is okay I guess just wish I had someone to talk to." He thought.

The sound of girls laughing snapped him back to reality; Rex's eyes grew wide when he saw two beautiful girls seated at a table drinking soda and chatting about the day. Rex put on his charming smile and coolly walked towards them.

"Hey girls come here often?" He asked when he got close enough.

They scowled at him and sat up, "Get lost nerd!" One muttered.

"Yeah get a life nobody!" the other one growled and she knocked down her soda bottle, Rex growled when some of the sticky liquid spilt on his pants.

Rex looked up at them with anger but at the same time sadness, "Why doesn't anyone like me?" He asked himself.

Deciding not to make a scene he calmly walked outside and checked his watch, "Three thirty on a Saturday afternoon and I'm all out of things to do." He muttered.

Rex watched traffic come and go on the streets, "Well better start heading home then." He said aloud.

Rex crossed the street and walked alongside some trees in the park he was walking beside, he examined the old red woods along with some of the newer trees, the redwoods were falling apart and dismembered while the new ones were clean and untouched. A new generation was being passed on.

"So my season ends and another begins." Rex thought sadly.

Rex made it to a corner when he heard laughter and he recognized the voice instantly,

"Yugi!" He cried in disbelief.

Rex looked franticly for a hiding place, and chose to take cover behind a nearby tree. He watched with anger and pain as his two enemies walked past him.

"Hey Yugi are you going to the little tournament that's taking place next weekend?" Joey asked.

"You know it Joey." Yugi responded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"This is my chance!" Rex realized, "I could challenge them both and beat them."

Rex smiled evilly, "I can finally teach them a lesson for embarrassing me!"

Rex was about to leap out of his hiding place when something stopped him fear. The sheer fear of losing to them once more put out his anger and he sighed.

"Not now I'm far from ready." He decided.

Silently he and using the trees to cloak him he sprinted into the darkness.

"Huh?" Yugi muttered and stopped.

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked seeing the worried expression on his friends face.

"I thought I saw someone in the park right now." Yugi responded.

Joey checked their surroundings and after a few minutes he looked back down at Yugi, "Nope no ones here but us."

Rex hopped the chain link fence and landed on the concrete with a thud, anger returning once more he muttered something and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood.

"I may not be ready now, but rest assured Yugi. I will be one day and when that day comes you and everyone else who ever laughed at me will pay!" he vowed, Rex spat on the ground and continued on walking in the fading sunlight.


	2. A Fossil Or Something More?

Note: Sorry the update for this story took so long, quick question how many of you want this to be a TT/Yugi crossover? Or would you rather it just be Yu-Gi-Oh? Whatever you choose is fine, either way I have both stories worked out, it's just a matter of you my readers deciding is all.

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.2 A Fossil Or Something More?

Rex quietly wandered around the neighborhood he was in, crossing streets, entering alleys, doing whatever he could to blow off anger. Every time he thought about that faithful day in Duelist Kingdom he grew sick to his stomach. But no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind of this, all he could think about was one thing-vengeance. Vengeance to Joey for making a fool of him, and vengeance to Yugi Moto the so-called King of Games.

Rex walked up a small hill and leaned up against a tree at the top, grumbling Rex slid his body down on the smooth trunk and took a seat on the smooth grass, at the spot he was in he could see the city of Tokyo in the distance. The view was mythical but it didn't distract the hateful thoughts in Rex's mind. Rex silently embraced his knees and stared blindly up into the sky,

"One day I will be master again!" He said aloud, "And Yugi, Joey, Mai, anyone else who humiliated me in the past will be sorry!"

"Excuse me," A soft voice came from nowhere.

Startled Rex turned to see a youth leaning up against the tree trunk with him, Rex quickly regained his coolness.

"Yes?" He responded mildly.

"You are Rex Raptor correct?" The youth asked, Rex nodded.

Smiling the youth emerged from shadows, he was about eighteen with spiky gray hair, he was dressed in a black jacket with what looked like a tribal symbol on it, his pants were just as dark as his jacket, complete with multiple pockets. A golden chain with a raptor claw hung loosely from his neck.

"Do I know you?" Rex asked, trying to remember his face.

The youth shook his head, "No you don't, but I know you."

Silently he took a seat by Rex, "You are Rex Raptor, the dinosaur duelist. Names Quetzal." He said holding out his hand.

Out of reaction Rex took it, Rex couldn't help but notice the youth's eyes, they were a combination of bright yellow and blood red, giving them a hypnotizing effect when you looked into them. Rex released his hand from Quetzals after a few seconds.

"Okay interesting name." Rex concluded silently, it was strange to hear someone named after an Aztec god; Rex pondered whether or not he was in some kind of joke. But the honest look on Quetzal's face proved otherwise.

"So what brings you here?" Rex asked, "Come to challenge me to a duel?"

Quetzal laughed softly, "Duel you? Would never dream of it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh then what are you here for?" Rex continued, "My autograph?"

Quetzal remained in good spirits, "I've heard all about your problem." He said softly.

"And what would that be?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"Come now don't be like that," Quetzal responded, "I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How?" Rex asked with growing interest.

"What if I told you I have something that would make your dueling skills have no equal?" Quetzal asked.

"Your kidding right?" Rex added, "What do you have a magical crystal ball to where I can look into peoples minds and see what they're going to do while playing?"

"Better." Quetzal replied with a smirk, it took Rex a while to realize that he had something under his arm, Quetzal quickly set the object down in front of Rex.

"You may find this of use." He concluded.

Rex examined the object and turned to him, "Is this some kind of a joke, your giving me a box!" He growled.

What Quetzal had set down before him was a weathered beaten, dirt colored, chest of some sort, ancient scriptures decorated the sides. But did nothing to make the container any more glamorous, although Rex noted that there was a skull of a dinosaur like creature attached to the top. Rex assumed it worked like a handle.

"Not a box." Quetzal explained waving his finger, he silently removed the lid of the chest, and reached inside, when his hand came back out Rex's eyes widened in disbelief.

What Quetzal was holding was a beautiful platinum colored medallion with a crescent cobalt half moon diamond in the center. The diamond was held in place by a T-rex skull on one side, while on the other a ravenous Saber Tooth Cat held it with its claws. Quetzal draped the object in front of a mystified Rex.

"Legend has it that this is was an object of great power," Quetzal explained, "he who wears it controls the evolution chain of creatures, but sadly only the chosen one may use it to its fullest."

Rex stared stupefied at the medallion and then at Quetzal, "Do really expect me to believe that!" Rex chuckled, "Aw man! At first I thought you were crazy but now I know that you're insane!"

"You don't believe me?" Quetzal asked sounding a little hurt.

Realizing his error Rex stopped chuckling, "You don't really believe in this do you?" He asked.

Seeing that he had hurt Quetzal Rex silently took the object from his hands, the medallion had spiny edges projecting out of it. Rex had a heck of a time trying to move the spines backwards so they wouldn't pierce his skin. Rex saw Quetzals smile widen when he saw him put on the necklace. The diamond fell limply on his chest when Rex finally slipped the medallion on.

The sparkling diamond entranced Rex; he took a closer look at it and swore that he could see what resembled encased steam inside of its clear surface. Rex could see Quetzals reflection off its spotless blue surface, Quetzal was smiling warmly.

"Hmmm perhaps I've made a new friend." Rex thought, not taking his eyes off of the diamond.

He examined the swirling mist inside of it; Rex could almost swear he saw something moving inside of it. The forms were grotesque and Rex couldn't make them out. Rex looked back up to the spot where Quetzal was.

"Hey what's" Rex looked around blindly Quetzal was nowhere to be seen; the chest was in his place, with the lid attached once more.

Shrugging his shoulders Rex scooped up the chest and put it under his arm. He surveyed the distance for any sigh of Quetzal,

"He just vanished," Rex, reflected, "how bizarre."

Rex checked his watch, it was close to seven and day was fading to night. The sky was turning ink black and dull stars appeared in the horizon. Rex quietly began walking down the hill he was at. Strangely Rex felt more a sense of confidence come over him, it was odd he didn't feel that way a moment ago. What was even more strange was the fact that Yugi was no longer in his thoughts.

"Maybe there is something to this amulet thing after all!" Rex thought happily.

Rex tucked the amulet under his shirt and began whistling on his way down to civilization. Strangely Rex heard an unearthly growl echoing in his mind, thinking that he was merely tired Rex shook his head in annoyance. The growls only got louder.


	3. Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.3 Power

Hearing thunder Rex instantly looked up into the dark gray sky only to have ice cold rain pelt his face. Rex instinctively dove for cover under a nearby newspaper stand. It's owner shuffled uncomfortably within its wooden walls.

"That is so weird, the sky was clear a few minutes ago." Rex thought.

Without a raincoat and having no other alternative option Rex had to brave the storm in order to return home. Luckily for him, he was only a few blocks away from his apartment. Rex shot out of the stand and decided to sprint through the horrendous weather to save time. The medallion glistened like a beacon in the rain.

Unfortunately for Rex as he entered an alley to take a short cut, his medallion attracted the wrong kind of attention. Several street thugs quickly took notice to Rex's medallion and encircled him. Rex stepped back nervously but he was cornered against the wall.

"Hey nice medallion." One pointed out.

"Yeah, how much you think its worth?" Another one asked.

"What's a little guy like yous doing out on a night like this, with such a pretty necklace?"

"Shouldn't you be at home with you're mommy?"

Rex placed his hand over the medallion, strangely he felt that unearthly roar inside of him grow louder. The harder he held onto it, the more strength he seemed to have. One of the thugs took out a pocket knife and held it to Rex's face.

"Just give us the medallion and you can go." He said.

"Hey I heard that the big loser convention was another block over, piss off!" Rex shouted defiantly.

Letting out a gasp, Rex held his hands to his mouth. He had meant to say one thing, but his mouth said another. The thug was in rage now and grabbed Rex by his shirt.

"Brat do you want me to hurt you!" He shouted.

An unearthly snarl erupted from Rex's throat and he grabbed his attacker by the wrist and shook him violently, his partners stepped back-frightened.

"Whoa am I really doing this?" Rex thought as he lifted the thug effortlessly off of the ground.

"NO, please put me down!" He demanded.

"As you wish!" Rex replied and threw his attacker on top of his friends.

"Let's get out of here!" The thug shouted.

"That guy ain't human!" Another shouted.

"Guess this thing really does have powers." Rex said silently looking down at his medallion.

Rex watched the thugs flee before him and grinned, "Time to see what this thing can really do!" Rex thought and started after them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yow!" Yugi cried out feeling a sharp jolt of pain in his heart.

Yugi stared outside his window, "What's going on? Wasn't the weather clear a little while ago."

"There are strange forces at work here." Yami replied.

"I take it you felt it too." Yugi replied.

"Is the millennium item thief behind this?" Yugi asked recalling Bakura's sinister side.

"I don't believe so," Yami replied, "Though powerful the thieves powers were never this radical, someone or something else is doing this."

"You mean an new enemy is doing this? Whose more powerful than the millennium thief?" Yugi asked shocked.

Yami nodded grimly, "I believe so, we must locate whoever is doing this and put and end to it."

"But what about the storm?"

"Never mind the storm, far worse things will happen if something isn't done."

"Should I call Joey and the others?"

"No time! We have to move!"

Without hesitation Yugi ran out his door and out of his home. The rain chilled his skin, but he kept on running. Something terrible was about to happen and he needed to prevent it from happening.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No, please, don't!" pinned against a wall the thug pleaded for mercy as Rex held him up.

"I didn't hear you say please." Rex replied mocking him.

"Pleeease." He replied.

"He he he." Rex laughed in enjoyment.

"Augh!" The next moment Rex felt a jolt of sharp pain in his heart causing him to drop the thug in his hands.

Another made him fall on his knees and clench his heart. Rex watched as the thug fled and stood up to follow only to have his knee give out and fall on the floor.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Rex asked himself.

His skin was burning on the outside, but on the inside he was freezing. His heart was pumping rapidly and it felt as though his bones were being rearranged. Little did Rex know was that his human genetic code was being rearranged. But he understood none of it, all he knew was the pain.

"Yarrrrrgggh!" Rex shouted as his rib cage folded and expanded within him.

His teeth grew long and sharp and his skin grew think and scaly. Fingernails became claws, eyes turned yellow, and bones twisted for his growing height. With a final roar of agony a green light exploded from the sky and engulfed the entire city within its rays. Yami knew that something terrible was about to happen, he would have never guessed that his home would be cast into the bowels of hades.


	4. New Earth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry I took so long, had a few other things to take care of. I'll try to update as much as I can, sound good?

Chapter 4 New Earth

"RAAAARGGGGHH!" Rex screamed at the top of his lungs.

In agony he covered himself in his arms in a pitiful attempt to soothe his inner pain, his ribs were splitting, his intestines burning, and his skull was splitting in two.

"What's happening to me!" He shouted.

He heard the roar again and in an instant his body was surrounded by an emerald green light. His body was in the middle of a swirling vortex, and Rex could feel his very being changing into something more than a human…

"What's that!" A woman shouted pointing to the sky.

"Uhh?" Joey mumbled looking up, his eyes popped with disbelief when he saw the enormous green beam of light in the sky.

"What the hell is that!" He screamed.

Yugi shielded his eyes as the light grew brighter, his millennium item was going crazy.

"_Yugi," _The Pharaoh called from inside the puzzle, "_Yugi this looks dangerous I sense a strange power within that beam of light, let me take over."_

Yugi nodded, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs.

In an instant Yugi's body was transformed from a tiny teen to a tall, powerful spiritual being. Yami shielded himself and Joey with his magic just as the green light exploded and engulfed everything in sight.

Minutes later:

"W-w-what happened?" Joey said standing up, he spotted Yugi standing beside him, "Yugi?"

Yami offered Joey his hand, "Be strong Joey," he warned, "What you see before you may come as a shock."

"How do you mean?" Joey said staring into the horizon.

"Wha!" He cried out, nearly falling.

Yami's hand darted out and caught him by the sleeve just in time, "What's going on here?" Joey shouted.

Instead of being on a crowded street, the duo was a rocky cliff, below Joey could make out the city's skyscrapers…or at least what was left of them. Beyond them what was once a teaming metropolis, was now an unbroken jungle.

"What happened?" Joey asked turning to Yami.

"I sense this has something to do with the presence I sensed earlier." Yami responded.

"I've seen what those millennium items can do, but I never knew they were capable of doing something like this!" Joey exclaimed.

"I doubt this was the work of a single millennium item," Yami added, "It would take several, if not all items combined to do something like this."

"So, you're saying that someone got their hands on the millennium items and changed the world back into what it was at the dawn of time?" Joey asked.

"Unlikely," Yami answered, "I suspect that there are other forces at work here. But we can't stay and talk about it here."

Yami pointed to a path leading off of the cliff they were on, "Strange forces are at work here, and I feel that we need to continue this discussion in a more…isolated area. I feel that something is watching us."

Joey shrugged, "Whatever you say, but I want to check on Tea and Tristian, I want to make sure if they're okay."

"We will find them, even if we have tear apart the entire city to do so." Yugi reassured him.

"Uggghhh, what happened?" Rex said standing up.

He raised his hand to rub his head, then stopped. Instead of the soft, small hand of a young teen, there was a green, scaly, hideous claw with fingers ending in long hook-like talons.

"No." Rex gasped in horror, "This has to be a dream, this can't be real."

Spotting a nearby puddle of water, he immediately rushed over to the small body of water only to see the horror he had become.

"No." He whispered at first, and then the beast inside took over, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Like a crazed animal he wailed out his rage and sorrow.


End file.
